Portuguese Army
The Portuguese Royal Army (Portuguese:Exército Real Português) is the ground branch of the Portuguese Armed Forces which, in co-operation with other branches of the Portuguese military, is charged with the defence of the Kingdom of Portugal and it's interests and is one of the oldest armies in the world, established in the 12th century. Its the second largest and most powerful army in the world, with over 4,000,000 active personnel and the largest branch of the Portuguese Military. The supreme head of the the Portuguese Military, and of the army as well, is the King, as Constable of the Kingdom. With its tens of thousands of tanks and other armoured vehicles, the Portuguese Royal Army is the second most powerful army in the all world, and, if needed, its capable of raising over 5,500,000 reservists, thus accouting with over 9,500,000 total servicemen, meaning ten times the Chinese or Indian army's active personnel. Furthermore, the Royal Army also accounts with the support of the Royal Portuguese Legion to increase its ranks and to defend the country. The army is, in times of peace, administered by the Ministry of War and National Defence and, in times of war, by the Council of War. Both are subjected to the Kings's will. Purposes of the Portuguese Royal Army The purpose of the Portuguese Army is to mantain peace and the security of the Portuguese Fatherland, to defend Portugal's interests and independence worldwide, its possessions and areas of occupation, to support national policies and the State, the people and its sovereign will, the regime, the Monarchy, the person of the King, and the Kingdom of Portugal in general, whatever its interests may be, implementing and achieving National and international goals, take preemptive measures against all those whose actions may be regarded as dangerous or agressive towards the Kingdom of Portugal. 13 Values The values officially defended by the Portuguese Army are inspired in those of the Bushido code, and are the following: *Rectitude *Courage *Benevolence *Respect *Honesty *Honor *Loyalty to the King and Country * Patriotism *Mercy *Wisdom *Duty *Selfless service List of Equipment of the Portuguese Royal Army in Old Portugal and New Lusitania in 2044 15300 Leão I 1065 M-60 120s 295 BMP-3 30 Pandur II 150mm 1680 T-90 143 2S3 943 BM-21 510 T-34 400 M-48 121 SK-105 1152 AML-90 60 RATEL-IFV 91 UR-416 1600 URO-VAMTAC 7000 HMMWV 600 VLRA 163 RM-70 3 BM-27 93 Piranha 72 9K22 590 M-109 60 M-110 126 FH-70 20 M-114 145 L-118 20 M-101 100 AMX-13 400 T-62 265 2S1 224 WZ551 600 Otokar-Cobra 130 Type-62 208 AMX-10RC 55 Alvis Saladin 250 Type 59 15 2S19 220 EE-19 2837 BMP-1/2 20 Lançadores Patriot 70 Chaparral 120 AMX-10 1628 M-113 400 VAB 160 PT-76 98 F-3 155mm 422 ZSU-23-4 110 AIFV 1140 BRDM-2 1495 BTR-60 40 Leopard II 125 M-47 30 SA-2 193 9K31 60 SA-125 1370 T-55 100 BMR Pegaso 25 MLRS 277 BTR-80 5500 Condestável I 115 M163 100 ZSU-57-2 11450 Pandur-II 212 BTR-50 300 BTR-40 500 T-72 42 T-80 800 BCL-M5 18 BM-30 40 2K12 48 9K33 34 9K35 35 S-300 38 Pantsir S-1 10000 M777 132 M-114 (art.) 20 Type 69/79 List of Equipment of the Portuguese Royal Army in New Portugal in 2044 5000 Leão I 2000 Condestável I 400 Leopard I 3000 Pandur-II 91 M-60 A3 TTS 340 M-41C 1469 EE-9 215 EE-11 613 M-113 72 M-108 38 M-109 20 Astros II 92 M-114 36 L-118 320 M-101 8 AS-532 20 AS-550 34 AS-365 4 S-70 16 EC 725 320 M-101 127 Oerlikon 40mm 92 M-114 10000 M-777 (art.) Flags of the Portuguese Royal Army BANDEIRADEGUERRAPORTUGUESA.png|War Flag of Portugal BANDEIRAREGIMENTAL EXÉRCITOPORTUGUÊS3.png|Regimental Flag BANDEIRAREGIMENTAL EXÉRCITOPORTUGUÊS4.png|Regimental Flag Bandeira Regimental do Real Exército Português.png|Regimental Flag ESTANDARTEEXÉRCITOREALPORTUGUÊS.png|Banner of the Portuguese Royal Army 2116522 A0NuR.png|Regimental Flag BANDEIRAREGIMENTAL EXÉRCITOPORTUGUÊS1.PNG|Regimental Flag BANDEIRAREGIMENTAL EXÉRCITOPORTUGUÊS2.PNG|Regimental Flag 5298431_dlGPg.png|Regimental Flag port1.gif|Several Regimental Flags 2109800_fwTSH.png|Regimental Flag port2.gif|Regimental Flags Category:Portugal Category:Military of Portugal Category:Military